Spectacle frames of various construction have been available to which lenses may be mounted for forming pairs of eyeglasses for wearing. It is found that when a user wears a pair of eyeglasses by placing the eyeglasses onto his/her nose, it is usually necessary to adjust the position of the nose pads (and thus of the spectacles) to achieve comfort in wearing. In most cases only very minor adjustment to the position of the nose pads may be made. In some cases, it may even be necessary to forcibly bend the links joining the nose pads and the spectacle frame to suit individual needs. This may damage or even break the links and, thus, the spectacles.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a spectacle frame assembly and a pair of eyeglasses in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.